universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo's PBS Kids Blast!!!
'''Elmo's PBS Kids Blast '''is a former dome ride at Universal Studios Italy that opened on April 24, 2007 and closed on August 20, 2011 and Universal Studios in Mall of America that opened on September 12, 2008 and closed on July 4, 2015, and the dome ride at Universal Studios Miami on April 1st, 2019 next to The SuperMarioLogan Ride (Note:This is not a clone of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast or The Simpsons Ride. This is a different version thats in Italy, MOA, and Miami). Attraction TBA. Queue We can see the TV with clips from all PBS Kids shows (Barney and Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine, Wild Kratts, Splash and Bubbles, Dinosaur Train, It's a Big Big World, Nature Cat, etc). Preshow In 3 triangle screens, you can see Barney, BJ, And Baby Bop. In Elmo's screen, you can see Elmo and all of his Sesame Street friends. Transcript Opening (Miami only) Nature Cat: Tally Ho! Welcome to PBS Kids Blast! Hal: come in inside the attraction Daisy: yes, you may get in line Squeeks: yeah, enjoy! Pre-Show Barney: well, we made it to the ride! Baby Bop: yeah! we made it! well, my blanky, it's just you and me! BJ: cool! Barney: these friends are really superdeeduper! BJ: yeah, but where's riff? Riff: over here! and i'm next to you! BJ: *laughing* Barney: silly riff! he knows bj all along! Baby Bob: yeah, i know that you look like i will be fun! wanna take my blanky? Riff: no thanks. i'm good. BJ: well, at least that red monster is at a street he lives on. Barney: *gasp* did you mean elmo in sesame street is here... with us!? BJ: well, you didn’t miss much! Elmo: cookie monster, you make the rockets. Cookie Monster: ok! me will! and then me will eat my cookies! Riff: woah! cookie monster is like a s.t. patrick's day guy! Baby Bop: i always eat lucky charms with my blanky! Elmo: grover, zoe, can you make the biggest screen for elmo? Grover and Zoe: ok! BJ: they're so cute! Elmo: baby bear, make the projector for the biggest screen. Baby Bear: i will! Elmo: hello! welcome to our ride! elmo is so happy to see you! you know, we have elmo's idea for you: rocket testing! that's right, your line is almost over. as you see in the map, we are going to the land of chyberchase, over here is a big big world where snook, bob, and all of their friends are. we go to barney's playground. hey, barney, the people will go to your playground! Barney: stoopendiss! this is going to be teee-rific! Elmo: yes! and people, elmo likes you to introduce the rocket. what's really a rocket you may ask? a flying rocket that blasts you! that's right, this little baby carries familes. you people are, cause you are boys, girls, moms, dads, and cute babies! hey, babies, you are my stars! watch elmo in the queue in another trip! Barney: you hear it? they're stars! cute babies! Elmo: *laughing* that's the scoop! anyways, people, before we start, let's talk safety. don't use your cellphones. if you are in the ride, please go to the rockets carefully and please, watch your step! don't put on your 3-D glasses on while you are seated. enjoy the ride! Barney: good! ok, guys! to my playground! Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff: ok! Ride Transcript Barney: well, look at this! we can see our friends! BJ: what is this place? Barney: this is big bird's iorn ride room. Baby Bop: since the line's over, we will start. Riff: guys, remain seated... *pushes button while rocket goes up where the dome screen is* ...while i set the iorn doors! *the metal doors opens in the dome screen* Elmo: ready? good! ok, here we go! Grover: may i join you? Elmo: yes! ok, ready? follow elmo! Grover: at least they're is no monsters at the end of this ride. Elmo: don't worry, grover! they're is no monsters like in your book. Grover: jeez! Elmo: *laughing* Grover: wha, wha wha wha? what's going on!? Elmo: blast for your live! Grover: what is this place? Elmo: that's the land of chyberchase. Grover: woah! Elmo: uh-oh! Grover: look out for earth!!!!! Elmo and Grover: woaaaaaaaaaah! Snook: hello! Elmo: a big big world!! Grover: wooooo! i love this place! Elmo: elmo too! Grover: it's like a jungle! Elmo: jungle boogies! watch out! *they hit the building* Elmo: barney! hey, grover. Grover: what, elmo? Elmo: do you know them from the pre-show? Grover: well, yeah! i was adding the biggest screen of awsomeness! Elmo: yeah. Big Bird in Speaker: testing, testing. Elmo: who is this speaker? Big Bird in Speaker: this is big bird. back to sesame street. we have a party here. Grover: a party? that's sounds like fun! Elmo: to sesame street! Zoe: happy birthday, elmo! Elmo: wow! did you made all these for elmo! he didn't remember! Grover: ok, elmo! blow out the candles! Elmo: well, people, that's a wrap! see you in the outside! *elmo blows the candles* Big Bird: good work, guys! *metel doors closes in the dome screen and the rocket goes back down to where it started* The Count: let's eat cake! *laughing* Snook: oh, that paid the price. Riff: have fun! *pushes button* *laughs* Post-Show 1 Transcript Elmo: that was fun! elmo loves you, pbs kids! Big Bird in Speaker: testing, testing. elmo, to the meet and greet area! Elmo: ok! i'll see you later! enjoy your rest of your stay here at universal studios (insert country/state here)! Store This store is "PBS Kids Store." It has toys from both PBS Kids shows. Post-Show 2 Trancript Big Bird in Sound Door: ok, scrumps, this store is a pbs kids store. and i will be leaving! see you later! this is big bird signing off! *beep*Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Italy Category:Former Rides Category:PBS Kids Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America